The King of shadow
by ChuckTheDestroyer
Summary: this is an OC x Levy story about a shadow dragon slayer with a few powers even rarer than being a dragon slayer. rated M for frequent coarse language and probably lemons. :D Enjoy [currently on hiatus and will be under revision when it returns]
1. Prologue

"Well child I have taught you all I could about your magic and it is now time for you to start your journey to find out what you truly wish protect in this world - Dex" was all that Dorian found in the absence of his master. "Figures that's all that he would leave to explain why he isn't here" sighed Dorian as he found the note "how does a dragon even write a note" he said to himself pondering how long it must have taken for dex to write his note.

 ** _One week later_**. _edge of magnolia_

Dorian walked into magnolia and thought to himself 'I wonder if there are any dragon slayer's in this fairy tail guild I keep hearing about' since it was getting dark he decided he would find an alleyway to sleep in as he had no home yet as he found that looked clean he walked a little further down the alley and saw three men standing around a girl with blue hair and glasses and he heard one of the men start talking "where gonna have a fun time with you tonight girly" the man snickered. Dorian didn't now much of how the world worked but he knew that what was happening wasn't right so he dropped his bag and raised his fist's the men heard the bag hit the ground and turned to face him "boy's look this little runt what's to fight what say we oblige and kick his scrawny little ass" said the same man that spoke before. Dorian hand became enveloped in darkness as he shouted "SHADOW KING'S FIST OF PAIN!" The man looked shocked as Dorian ran at him charging the attack. Dorian jumped and slogged the man in the jaw. "You little runt I'm gonna kill you for that" the man said spitting out a tooth and some blood said man then attempted to hit Dorian with some magical fire but he dodged it. Dorian looked at the man and said "its bastards like that give wizards a bad reputation, leave her alone and fight me like a true man." He said and he went to charge all his magical energy into the same attack as before but before he got to throw his punch the three men's eye's almost bulged out there heads as they ran off, "yeah you better run" he yelled as they disappeared into the distance he wnt to turn around and bumeped an older gentleman and bounced towards the ground "you want taste of shadow dragon slayer magic to old man" he yelled as gildarts stepped from the Shadow's, "ha irrationally running headfirst into a fight must be a trait of all dragon slayer's then. And I'm not old!" he yelled at Dorian. Dorian was surprised to hear mention of another dragon slayer as a pink haired boy a few years older than Dorian walked into the alley "hey old man I want a fight" said the boy. "Natsu I'm not old and I would wipe the floor with you" "hey kid you smell kinda familiar, I'm natsu dragneel, the older man spoke and said " and I'm gildarts, thanks for trying to help out levy" levy then walked up and hugged dorian , "thanks for trying to help me, but who are you" she said. "I-im... D-dorian Alistair" he stuttered between breaths just before he passed out due to using all of his energy. "Well I guess he probably came here to join the guild" said gildarts as he threw dorian over his shoulder...


	2. The birthday mission SI Arc P1

uh yeah... hehe, i forgot to mention in the last chapter that theres a time skip in between here and there. on with the chapter

 _fairy tail guild hall_

 _7 years later_

"happy birthday dorian" yelled the guild in unison, "yeah your a real man now" yelled a large man with spiky white hair and a facial scar, dorian face palmed "why with the man thing all the time elfman..." dorian sighed. the man now known as elfman replied "because your 18 now which means your a real man" levy walked up and hugged dorian, they had grown quite close in the seven years since dorian had joined fairy tail, he was now quite lean but muscular and wore a very steampunk looking outfit (think jacob frye from assassins creed syndicate) "happy birthday dorian, wanna go on a mission with us?" she asked as the cockblock brothers (jet droy) behind her sulked about not being hugged like that. "sure, sounds like fu-" dorian's sentence was cut off as a chair hit him in the back of the head, dorian stood up very enraged by the offending peice of furniture. to most he seemed to dissapear and re-apear in front of natsu who was partly frozen courtesy of grey, the ice make wizard. the whole room whent silent as the thunk of dorian's fist uppercutting natsu's jaw rang out through the building, "watch where you throw shit dumb ass" dorian and grey said in unison. insighting yet another fairy tail brawl.

 _a few hours later_

"as i was saying before, that..." he motioned to where quite a few unconcious wizards were now sprawled acroos the floor "i would love to go on a mission with you levs, sounds like fun" dorian said. "alright its settled dorian and team shadow gear are going on a mission" said levy as she jumped excitedly. "which mission should we do though?" asked jet, "i think dorian should pick seeing as it is his birthday" replied droy.

 _twenty minutes later._

dorian walked up with a job request "this one looks like fun, finding an ancient library in the ruins of an unknown civilization. and it pays 800,000 jewel" said dorian, "e-eight hundred th-thousand jewel?" stutted droy, "yeah! and its got stuff that all of us can do, clearing the lower levels of the ruins of some low level monsters, finding a library full of forgotten knowledge, and the possibility of deciphering an unknown language" said dorian as his eyes sparkled with determination at the possibilty of learning an unknown language.

"alright, lets go tell mira and then we will go" said levy determindley.

"so you guys are taking the job on shadow island?" questioned mira. "yeah, its not far from where i was raised. i was told a few stories of mer-people that used to live there, but i never explored the island" dorain said nonchalantly with a deadpan look on his face, "alrighty, i'll just clear it with the master and then you can go

ten minutes later mira returned with a small smile on her face, " master has cleared it and notified the employer, it should take about a week or two to complete. now go and do what you must guys" mira giggled as she sent them away.

"alright lets go" shouted dorian excitedly.

 ** _A/N. ._**

so people whaddya think of this the second chapter of the king of shadows. please leave a review, i need feedback yo. bye-bye til the next chapter -SubAtomicShadow. :D


	3. Authors Note

**Forgot to mention what dorian looks like _*sheepishly rubs back of neck and grins*_** **whoops. :D**

hair: medium neon blue spikes

eyes: golden blue (unless super angry at wich point his eye color is blood red and the whites turn pitch black)

height: 5" 11 -ish

build: slim bit toned (slimmer than natsu and slightly less toned)

there ya go :D


	4. The exploration SI arc P2

what... another chapter, already.

what is this, :D this chapter is my appology for the time it took me to write the second chapter.

Disclaimer: i dont own fairytail, just dorian and some of the adventures in this story

 **"Dragon Speech"**

 ** _'Dragon thought'_**

"human speech"

 _'human thought'_

 ** _'So he heads towards his birthplace... good he might find that he is the rightful ruler of the island'_**...

 _the boat to shadow island..._ "Guys- _blerrgh- why did -blerggh we have -blerrgghh-_ to take a boat?" dorian said between his puking, levy looked worried "because unlike you dragon slayers we dont have the energy or durability to swim for it" said jet as droy and levy nodded in agreement "urrgh im gonna die on this boat" mumbled dorian.

 _twenty minutes later_ "

IM ALIVE AND IM NEVER GETTING ON ANOTHER BOAT... EVER." screamed dorian as they hit land. "what about when we leave" said levy as dorian face faulted, "ah, hello you must be the wizards from fairy tail were gonna need some proof" said a dapper looking man, they all showed him there guild marks "ahh, good show. now we must go this way to the ruins." said the man as he started walking

"hey! bill's back and he has the wizards with him" said a random worker as team shadow gear, dorian, and the man now known as bill walked through the gates. "hey, that kid looks like the guy from the painting in the throne room" said one worker to another "yeah its way to close in resemblance to be coincidental" replied the other.

"wow, this, place, is, HUGE!" exclaimed the overexcited dorian, "yeah, its freaking massive" said jet and droy "i agree" said levy while scoped the ruins, the group walked forward to a rather well lit up painting "holy crap, dorian that guy looks like you, just a few years older" levy gaped looking at the painting, she saw a small plate with a strange language written on it. "ahh i see your all ready in the mood to pursue knowledge" said a very curvacious woman walked into the hall "and who is this strapping young man~" the woman purred as she pulled doriabs arm into her sizable bust, levy was enraged actions of the woman _'who does this... this slapper think she is'_ thought levy "let me go you creep" sighed dorian who looked very bored _'the fuck'_ jet and droy thought in unison seeing levy getting so mad about this woman attempting to fondle there friend "im sorry, where are my manners? my name is robin blackwell the leader of this group studying the ruins on the island, and seeing the simmilarities between your frienv and the man in the painting, i should tell you that plaque is the only peice we have managed to translate". levy grabbed dorians free arm and pulled him closer to her, as she did this dorian went as red as erza's hair although it was only percieved by the cockblock brothers who seemed angered by his sudden shyness to the situation. "oh yeah what does it say then you slapper" growled levy as electricity formed between her and miss blackwell's eyes "im no slapper you little huss-" her sentence was cut off by a sudden lack of the man they had been holding "shadow traversal" growled dorian "dont talk to her like that you creepy perverted old lady" dorian barked as a dark aura surrounded him, when this happened the painting lifted itself revealing a hidden passage way, everybody looked in the direction of the secret passage as a voice familliar to only dorian spoke out **"dorian, my son. if you are hearing this then i am gone and you are on the island once more, through this passage are a series of trials to be taken by at minimum and maximum two wizards, preferably you and your mate, if you dont yet have a mate just pick a person you think will be able to help in the trials of knowledge, strength and balance, if you pass these trials you may take your rightful mantle as the king of shadow island, all shall be explained further in. dex out"** all the others just gaped at dorian who sighed "of course he would do this, but i dont remember ever being here before. stupid dragon" he mumbled the last part under his breath but the voice returned **"i heard that you little punk"** everybody face faulted except dorian who deadpanned "a living shadow consience really" he said and took on an even more bored expression.

"as the leader of the initial discovery team i shall be going with you dorian" said miss blackwell, "tch, as if. im taking levy with me, she is the only one with the smarts to beat any of dex's riddles. and if i know him theres gonna be a lot of those" he replied as he grabbed levy and jumped into the aecret passage which magically sealed itself after they were through, and they slid down the sloped floor into a pit

as they fell levy landed on top of dorian "oush, oo yerk" levy unknowingly spoke into his crotch wich had a very 'hard' response, as she heard a moan escape his lips and she realised where her face was she blushed furiosly, "sorry levy!" dorian blushed to the color of a certain knights hair and said as he realised what had happened, he stood up and helped levy to her feet as she looked up her eyes lingered on the rather large buldge in his pants _'holy crap, its huge... i wonder how it would fee- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING THAT FOR, NO NO NO NO NO, BAD THOUGHTS'._ Levy's imagination was running a mile a minute, little did she know dorians mind had gone down the same path. "uh- u-erm we should probably get a move on" said dorian as he got a nose bleed from his thoughts **"welcome dorian and friend."** said dex's voice as a hologram of the man from the painting appeared.

 ** _A/N._** heh how do ya like that thanks for your kind words in your review saberwolf155. i hope you like this chapter, i appologize for any perverted thoughts the end of this chapter produced, just like before if you liked the story leave a review if you think it could be better send in a suggestion and if you straight up dont like, dont leave demoralizing review just do anything but that.

until next time -SubAtomicShadow


End file.
